


Change

by endeni



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, Wesley saves Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

In his dreams, Wesley saves Connor.  
Night after night, ever since he regained his memories.  
(In his dreams, he always succeeds.)

The floor is covered with blood, scarlet lines forming circles and forgotten alphabets.  
Wesley takes the baby from Angel’s hands. His blood-stained fingers pause to trace careful runes on the baby’s forehead and cheeks.  
Angel’s face is strained with tension, his eyes almost yellow.  
Too much blood, Wesley thinks as he positions himself and the baby right at the centre of the painted lines.  
He closes is eyes, trying to focus.  
He thinks of the boy in his arms.  
Of what happened and what will come. Past and present and future, meshing and converging.  
/Cutting Connor’s skin to get Jasmine’s blood./  
Not this time.  
/Feeding his own blood to Angel, after retrieving him from the sea./  
This time he would get it right.  
/Justine, slicing his throat and taking Connor away./  
No-one would ever touch the boy. Not ever himself.  
Not again. Not ever…  
Wesley casts the spell.  
On the floor, on Connor’s skin, the symbols come alive in a shimmering show of light.  
Then, he’s waking up.

Like clouds moved by the wind, the forms of the dream shatter and disperse.  
In his mind, just a trace of anguish lingers.  
And the sense-memory of baby Connor in his arms.  
A stray thought in his head: those new-found memories… sometimes, he’d rather not remember at all.


End file.
